Consumer device presentation units are known where electric consumer products such as electric toothbrushes are presented for trial use by users. The electric toothbrushes may be equipped with rechargeable energy sources such as accumulators. It is known that the electric toothbrushes are charged via inductive charger stands, which charger stands are connected to mains voltage.
Such consumer device presentation units support the consumer in deciding about the right electric consumer device to be bought as the consumer device presentation units allow for handling of the electric consumer device, switching it on, listening to its sound, investigating its haptic qualities etc.
There, however, exists a need for a consumer device presentation unit that is improved over the known consumer device presentation units, in particular with respect to a simpler or more diversified use of the consumer device presentation unit.